


And It's Called The Concept Of Attraction

by Val_Creative



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Champagne, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Introspection, Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park), Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Jurassic Park (1993), Poisoning, Polyamory, Romance, Seduction, Stomach Ache, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Right before going on the official park tour, Ian visits Alan and Ellie's hotel room.
Relationships: Alan Grant/Ian Malcolm/Ellie Sattler
Comments: 28
Kudos: 22
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	And It's Called The Concept Of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Ellie keeps thinking about Dr. Ian Malcolm's theory about chaos. The unpredictability of life's variables.

It's _not_ unpredictable, he insisted. There was hidden lines and factors to the equation. Everything happened because it might happen. And then, it did. One effect created another — or rather, it created hundreds of other possible effects. 

Ian mumbled over his coffee about that's why Jurassic Park is doomed to fail spectacularly. It was an accident waiting to happen. He didn't say this loud enough for the staff or John Hammond or "the blood-sucking leech" Donald Gennaro nearby to overhear. They're all supposed to inspecting the park site thoroughly before John Hammond can move on with a public opening.

There was a lawsuit in the air about a park employee _dying_. Hammond needed two impartial experts to, say, _endorse_ him.

What John Hammond really needs… is a goddamn clue, Ian declared. You can pull and modify DNA from a mosquito preserved in amber for hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of years. You can make the dinosaurs all female. You can make every necessary precaution, but a creature like a _velociraptor_ will not adhere to a park's schedule or regulations. It wants blood.

Messing with genetics, without the discipline for it or gaining that knowledge yourself… it's like a eight-year-old wielding his father's gun. Too much power. Too little responsibility and caution and forethought in the thrill of the newest discovery. 

_Discovery is a violent and penetrative act._

Ellie felt inclined to agree with Ian raving, and she felt like a silently observing Alan does, too. They got plucked right out of Montana without a proper explanation. Ellie had seen the deadly Mesozoic Era plants growing within the Visitor's Center and outside in the wilds. They're not grown anything for a reason other than the fact that they're pretty. Eye-catching.

Alan believed that these dinosaurs cannot suppress 65 million years of gut instinct. 

She admits to crying over touching a _real_ living and breathing dinosaur, and Ellie wouldn't take it back. Not ever. Her and Alan were open-mouthed with astonishment, babbling away and running towards the 27-foot neck Brachiosaur, with Alan hunched over like he was gonna faint. Ian, of all people, gawked and made quietly huffing laughs. He didn't have words.

So different from when they were first introduced in the helicopter… a mathematician with a "deplorable" personality… Ian joked about Alan and Ellie digging for fossils while she laughed, charmed by his openness, and a grumpy Alan reluctantly smiled.

There's a kind of arrogant confidence about him, but gentle-hearted. It intrigues Ellie. She's not sure what to make of that.

_The concept of attraction…_

"You like him?" Alan murmurs from the other end of the inexpensive hotel bed. The damp heat of Costa Rica vanishes with air conditioning. He rubs Ellie's bare feet with slow, steady pressure, helping her relax. It's been a day.

John Hammond promised them an official park tour, but starting tomorrow at dawn. They'll be ready for them as guests.

Ellie did something a little ridiculous, despite knowing better — she identified the West Indian Lilac within an enclosure and nibbled a berry. They're poisonous to most animals, but not to people. Ellie assumes the toxins would be to the dinosaurs. It doesn't make sense to have these oval-shaped and brown berries available to the Triceratops' enclosure.

Alan caught her mid-chew, yelling for Ellie to _"stop!! no!!"_ and flailing his arms as he hurried over. Ian looked on horrorstruck _"what? what?? what's wrong with her??!"_ and chased after Alan. She wanted to laugh, but her stomach suddenly tightened.

Queasiness fought her in a half an hour. Ellie burped, and moaned through the gastrointestinal pain, but she was okay.

A minor case of food poisoning, if anything.

"I think I like him," Ellie replies cheerfully, leaning over and grasping Alan's fingers to her ankle. "Do you?"

She wants him to be honest. If there's anything bothering him about Ian… or how Ian behaves around her… Ellie wants to know. Alan has every right to feel uncomfortable with someone else who has been flirting with both of them. She remembers how Ian playfully tugged her ear during a conversation, and how he teased Alan about Alan unthinkingly opening a glass door for him. 

_Wow! A true gentleman in our midst! I'm flattered!_

Alan's mouth curls up. 

"He's alright." Ellie smirks when Alan rubs up from her ankle to her calf, pressing his fingertips into Ellie's muscles. A kiss on her warm, sun-tanned skin. "Dr. Malcolm sure likes touching you…" Alan says offhandedly, trailing off.

"And _you_ do…" Ellie retorts softly. There's no mistaking the amusement in his features. "The feeling is mutual, huh…"

She's lost count how many lingering glances, how many shoulder touches and how many close calls of breaking into each other's personal space occurred between her boyfriend and Ian. That doesn't upset her. She loves seeing Alan redden under Ian's curiously probing stare. She would love to see more than Alan reddening and squirming under Ian's hands.

"What the hell are we doing, Ellie?" Alan groans, exasperated. 

He covers his face one-handed.

"About Jurassic Park or about Ian?"

Ellie muffles out a laugh to Alan's mouth when he grumbles, leaning in further and kissing her. His upper lip catches hers, scraping. The bristles of Alan's facial hair tingling her cheek. Ellie feels him getting hard through his clothes, sitting down. Her hips grind. She kisses him hard, easing Alan open to push her tongue inside him. His moan reverberates directly inside her.

Alan's fingers crawl under her waistband, groping for her. Everything's wet. She hasn't even noticed.

He urges her onto her back, upright between Ellie's spread-wide legs. Then comes the fumbling with her khaki short-button. It never fails. Ellie giggles while Alan smiles uncertainly. Finally, he wiggles her out, with both of Ellie's feet going up towards the ceiling. Her khaki-shorts crumple to the hotel's brand new carpeting. Ellie's legs thump quietly to either side of Alan's hips.

His mouth lands on Ellie's thigh, kissing down to her underwear. Plain and white. 

Alan noses her, slowing down the kisses until Ellie can feel him pressing up against her mound. She's throbbing. He murmurs Ellie's name, biting lightly on her underwear and tugging to expose her, sucking the moisture through the fabric.

A knock sounds.

"Ignore it," Ellie breathes, and _thank god_ — Alan listens, breathing on her, getting her to moan and laugh and clench down.

Another much louder knock on their hotel door. 

The door-handle jiggles.

"What in the world…" Alan mutters, lifting himself up. At this, Ellie loses her patience and gets up. "Ellie! No!" She wanders to their front hotel door, ignoring Alan, left in her white tank top and her underwear. Ellie places on her gold thin-rimmed glasses.

"It'll be fine," she insists. It doesn't embarrass her to be seen half-dressed. 

Maybe this will _scare_ away whoever this is.

Ellie throws open the door to Ian, wearing his dark attire complete with the leather jacket, staring her in the face. 

"Hey, sorry," he says with a pleasant and unassuming grin. In one of Ian's hands is a uncorked bottle of champagne. Ian offers it between them, chewing gum. "I wanted to see if you were…" His eyes drop down to Ellie's underwear, going round. "… _okay_ …"

Her face flushes. Ellie nervously takes the bottle. It feels soothingly cool to her fingertips.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Malcolm."

"Ian, please," he mumbles, now visibly giddy. "Do you, uh, mind? You and Dr. Grant both here? Of course you are… what am I saying? Mind if I call you Alan, Dr. Grant?" Ian says suddenly to Alan poking his head in. "The party was starting without me?"

Ellie sips on the champagne, offering to Alan who shakes his head. 

"You weren't exactly invited…"

"Aw shucks." Ian shrugs his hands into his coat-pockets, grinning wider. "Not thinking of me, Dr. Sattler? Not even a little?"

Ellie looks at a thoughtful but expressionless Alan over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Her heart pounds. She can tell Alan is deeply considering their next move. "In all seriousness, I just looking for a drink and some late night company. That's all. I didn't mean to intrude." Ian nods, mock-saluting. "You two crazy kids have fun. Give me a ring if you wanna hang out later to—"

She grabs Ian's wrist when he turns to leave. Ian's sentence fades.

"Alan?" Ellie murmurs aloud. 

(If he's willing to stand there with an erection in full view of everyone… then they're on the same page.)

When he passes her. approaching Ian, Ellie can see his beloved velociraptor's claw gripped loosely in Alan's fingers. "Ever seen one of these?" Alan says calmly. He lets Ian take it, having no idea what to do with a 6-inch long dinosaur fossil and chuckling.

"No. I can't say I have."

"This is a fascinating artifact, Ian." Alan smirks when the other man shivers. If hearing his first name does that, Ellie would like to know _what else_ Ian can do. "I like keeping a velociraptor's claw on me. Never know when you're gonna need it."

The tip brushes gently over Ian's chest, digging in.

"Ever threaten someone with it?"

Alan smirks harder. "Is that what you think I'm doing to you?" he asks.

" _Ooooh_ …" Ian shivers again in delight, no longer chewing his gum noisily. His lips uplift. "Do I look like I'm complaining, Alan…?"  
  
The claw-tip hooks to Ian's shirt, dragging him in. Ellie, all of her hot and throbbing, watches on as they kiss. Her forefinger and middle finger to her right hand lowers, rubbing her clitoris through her underwear. Ian's thick-rimmed glasses skew. 

Alan lets Ian hold his face and deepen their kiss. After a moment, he pulls away, frowning and spitting out Ian's gum.

Ian looks positively elated.

He's that way when all three of them strip down on the hotel bed. Everything's rosy in the lamplight. Ian's fingers cup her breasts, massaging and running his thumbs over her nipples. She flattens herself towards him, Ian's chest on her back. Alan has much more hair on his body. Alan has her kneeling down to face him, his cock already filling her. It's so _good_ , so hot.

Her and Ian's glasses jostle on the sheets. His fingers stroke affectionately into her fluffy white-blonde hair. Ellie thrusts down on Alan, and then feels Ian's other hand nudging apart her vaginal folds and petting Alan's condomed dick moving in and out.

Ellie swears she can feel every inch of Alan _harden_ again.

"Can I?" Ian whispers into Ellie's ear, pinching gently on her folds. She pants, nodding.

His fingers return, dripping-wet with lubricant. His forefinger slips into her, rubbing on her walls and against Alan's cock slowing a thrust. Alan groans Ian's name. The other man chuckles, planting his lips tenderly to Ellie's neck and firmly holding Alan's hand.

On the second finger, Ellie clenches and lets out a ragged, deep moan. Her head tilting.

She wants Ian inside her, joining Alan, fucking her ruthlessly until…

The front hotel bangs with a knock.

Ellie snaps her head forward, her eyes flying open. Alan narrows his eyes.

Both of them stare at Ian.

"Hey!" Ian yelps, raising his hand from Ellie's breast. "It's not me!"

_"Yoohoo! Dr. Grant! Dr. Sattler!"_

"Oh no," Alan sighs, listening to John Hammond bang on the door once more.

Ellie winces. "Can't we just…"

"See," Ian points out, gesturing wildly out of the bedroom door to the lone, dark hallway. "This is what I was saying about Chaos Theory, you guys. The state of predictable unpredictability. It's us deciding to have sex or this old man interrupting— _ow!"_

He glares moodily at Ellie slapping his arm. His expression softens when she whispers an apology, kissing his jaw.

"I'll talk to him," Alan says, helping Ellie up on her knees and pulling out of her. She gasps, clenching on the emptiness.

"No, no," Ian argues, grinning. "Allow me."

To their growing dismay, he parades out of the room… bare-ass naked. With all of his golden-brown, muscular skin. Alan leaps onto his feet, forgetting about his own clothes while Ellie quickly slips on Alan's pale blue button-up and her khaki-shorts. 

"John, my good man," Ian announces, flinging open the door. "It's late. Can we discuss this in the morning?"

John Hammond appears dumbfounded… only for a couple of seconds.

Alan snatches up a pillow, covering himself and reddening as the old man eyes him.

"Oho," John Hammond declares with a smile, tapping his cane. "Quite right. I am thrilled you all have been getting along. I did not mean to disturb you… well, I did. But I can assure you it was to inform you about our midnight luncheon if you were interested. I had the cook prepare us something special. Does anyone have any specific food allergies?"

"Nope," Ian says, beaming to Alan who also mumbles a _"please leave…"_ and Ellie squeaking in indignation and ducking away.

"Then let us feast!"

"Good night, Hammond," Alan mumbles, shutting the door in his face. 

He half-scowls at Ian.

 _"What???"_ Ian asks, laughing.

"Are you serious…"

Ellie stifles a giggle. It's easier when none of them are humiliated or upset with each other.

She hopes tomorrow morning will be just as entertaining.


End file.
